


Meanwhile, on the former Pink Diamonds' colony, Earth...

by jessyeap



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessyeap/pseuds/jessyeap
Summary: Lapis reforms to some very unexpected guests





	Meanwhile, on the former Pink Diamonds' colony, Earth...

**Author's Note:**

> The hiatus is killing me, guys

Lapis shone as she felt her body become a conscious manifestation. She came back with a dress that resembled a baseball t-shirt on the top, stamped with a blue star. She opened her eyes to a very unsettled Peridot, the previously met Bismuth and… Were that… Blue and Yellow Pearls?  


“…Hi” She said lowly. She looked to Peridot as she fidgeted with her fingers, in a sign of anxiety for the other gem’s opinion about her sudden return.  


“Hi… Lapis. You came back. I like your star.” She smiled to the blue gem and leaned slightly forward as if uncertain if she should get closer to her former barn mate.  


Lapis felt her cheeks blush a dark blue. “And I like yours.” Peridot also had a star added to her outfit. She had come back with a jacket that looked similar to the one from camp pining heart’s uniform, with collar and all, only dark green instead of brown, and she had a darker green star on her left sleeve. She looked adorable. “I’m sorry that I freaked out and took our barn and meet morps into space. I was a real ass to you. I hope you can forgive me.” She touched Peridots cheeks.  


Peridot stared at her with her big elliptical eyes and her mouth slightly opened. She then proceeded to hug Lapis. “I… forgive you. I’m just… glad you’re back, even though you kinda smashed the barn on Blue Diamond’s head. I think that was actually pretty awesome. Now, both of us have challenged our diamonds right into their faces. Well, I know that your offense was way bigger than mine, but my diamond shattered gems for least than calling her a clod, so I think we’re pretty even in that case.” Lapis chucked.  


“Uh, excuse me, you smashed… a barn on Blue Diamonds head? What’s a barn?” Asked a very, very low voice. Blue Pearl’s voice.  
Bismuth took a long breath. “Uh, yeah… love birds, can we please turn our attention back to this problem over here?” Looking at Peridot and Lapis inquisitively and pointing at the pearls direction.  


“You’re Blue and Yellow’s diamonds Pearls. What are you doing here? Where are the Diamonds? Where are the others?” Now that things with Peridot were handled, Lapis’ mind reminded her of the whole reason she had pooffed in the first place.  


“Oh, no, that again.” Bismuth sighed. “Steven were able to talk with the Diamonds, in some sort of way I didn’t really understand, and they found out Pink Diamond faked her shattering and became Rose Quartz to-.”  


“WHAT?” Lapis snapped outload. Rose quartz was Pink Diamond? Steven was Pink Diamond half-human son? Holy shit. “That is insane.”  


“Am I right? This is better than CPH’s fifth season’s plot twist, for sure.” Peridot said. “I mean, one of the DIAMONDS rebelled against the most basic pillars of Homeworld’s society. I can’t even fathom what’s gonna happen from now on.” She had her arms up in a very dramatic way and Lapis giggled a little with that.  


“Guys, focus” Bismuth said looking sideways to Peridot, looking very weirded out by the green gem’s words. “So, like I was saying, the Diamonds found out that Rose was Pink, and that Pink is somehow Steven. Then, the gems showed the Diamonds one of the corrupted gems, hoping that they could cure them, but they couldn’t, cause they needed the four of them, so they-.”  


“No!” Lapis said slowly.  


“Went to-.” Bismuth continued.  


“You gotta be fucking kidding me?” Lapis said louder this time.  


“Homeworld to ask White Diamond-.” Bismuth said, faster this time.  


“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Lapis was now looking to Peridot.  


“To help them cure the corrupted gems.” Bismuth finished really fast.  


“Well, that was dumb. They’re doomed.” Lapis said with a very not impressed voice.  


“Well, I thought that, too, but they were gone when I reformed. Also, Bismuth says Steven is one of the lions now, it’s safe for him to enter the lions’ cave.”  


“But White Diamond is a freaking psychopath!” Lapis said.  


“What’s a barn?” Blue Pearl asked again.  


“If Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond, where is Pink Pearl?” That one was Yellow Pearl. It was the first time she talked, and her voice was kind of annoying to Lapis’ taste.  


It was Bismuth who answered, softly, as if afraid of breaking the Pearls with her voice. They looked so fragile. “She goes simply by Pearl, now. She was here, went to Homeworld with everyone else. She is the Renegade Pearl, now. Do you remember the stories of the Renegade from the war time? She doesn’t respond to anyone, anymore. She is free gem. She fought a war alongside Rose, with a sword in her hands, she bubbled gems and saved others, as well as this whole planet.”  


“Pink Pearl is the Renegade Pearl?” Blue Pearl looked really, really shocked. She turned to Yellow Pearl while taking her hair off of her face. “She’s alive!”  


Yellow Pearl’s face was a whole theatre play. She looked relieved, then mad, then mesmerized and finally hugged Blue Pearl. “She’s alive.” She’s the Renegade! She’s free.” Realization coming very slowly to her mind.  


“We thought she had been shattered. We missed her a lot.” Blue Pearl tried to explain the flow of emotion they were experiencing, a tiny tear falling of one of her now hidden eyes.  


“Yes, she’s free, and she’s nothing like a regular pearl in any sense.” It was time Peridot’s time to tell the two new guests about her friend. “Well, I guess she still is really good in organizing things, but she learned how to fight and knows how to build things. She actually has a respectable knowledge about technology and technical procedure, capable of competing with a Peridot’s. She also has a very strong punch.” She rubbed her cheeks, as if she could still feel the aftermath of Pearl’s fist on her face.  


The Pearls looked mesmerized about what they had been told. “She knows how to build things?” Yellow asked at the same time Blue said, with a confused face. “Pearl’s are not made to fight.”  


“But she does, and she’s really good at it. We battle trained a lot and that little one Is so fast I would end up sweating my pants off every time.” Bismuth said, a very proud smile on her face.  


“So, why did your Diamonds leave you here?” Lapis asked after they all fell on silence for a moment.  


“I don’t know, they probably got distract by this whole… plot twist thing about Pink Diamond.” Blue said, her voice worried.  


“What do we do now?” Yellow asked.  


“I think that… we wait for the rest of the Crystal Gems to come back.” Bismuth leaned on the couch, her hands behind her head.  


“So…” Peridot looked at everyone. “Do you guys wanna watch Camp Pining Heart on Steven’s TV?”  
Lapis smiled and flied up to Steven’s bed. “Come up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. I'm not an English speaker and wrote this really fast to just, you know, get it out of my system.  
> Also, where do you think BP and YP are?


End file.
